The present invention relates to a folding device comprising a folding station for double-folding at least one sheet, which folding station is provided with folding means disposed at a fixed place, a feed path for introducing the sheet to be folded to the folding station and adjustable positioning means for positioning the still unfolded sheet with respect to the folding means so that the folding means, following after positioning, can fold the sheet on its intended fold line.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding device wherein the folding station comprises a collecting station for collecting a number of sheets and wherein the folding means are adapted for folding the collected sheets together on their intended fold line.
A general device of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,469. In the device described therein, the folding station is provided with positioning means which are constructed as a stop, adjustable in the direction in which the sheets for folding are introduced. When, in this known device, a sheet or booklet is folded on a fold line which is not situated centrally, then on the basis of that result the stop is automatically adjusted over a distance such that the intended fold line of a following sheet or booklet does coincide with the center. A disadvantage of this known device is that whenever a series of identical sheets or booklets is folded, the first sheet or booklet may be folded incorrectly and thus become unusable.